


This Is New

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Foot Fetish, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan missed Holly. It's been a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous request, it was suggested I post this one here.

It was a pretty simple skirt.

About knee length, green & light blue. It fluttered around Holly’s legs, & all Dan wanted to do was flip it up & get under it.

Holly had been at a con, & then Dan had been on tour, & it had been almost two weeks since they’d actually sat down & talked to each other.

Or did things other than talk.

& they were just being so… polite. Sitting in her kitchen, with how do you do, & how’s the potatoes, & yeah, it was a good tour.

& Holly kept getting up, to pour more water, to get him another serving, & her skirt would flutter with the movement of her steps, & her thigh highs - simple grey thigh highs! - would show beneath it, & his dick would get harder & harder, until….

He broke.

He was about eighty percent sure she was goading him. He didn’t recall her waving her rear end at him this way in their day to day life, & hear she was, bending over to get something on the cabinet….

“Hi.” Holly sounded slightly surprised. No doubt due to hand on her hips, & the erection pressing into her ass.

“Hi,” said Dan, his hands sliding up & under her skirt, across the silky expanse of her thighs, to the damp cotton between her legs.

Aha!

She had totally been teasing him.

“You, uh, just gonna stand there like that? Because I’m pretty sure I could get this kinda service by taking the bus at the wrong time of night.” Holly’s voice was light & cheerful, but she was grinding back against him, just lightly enough for it to be deniable.

“This is new,” said Dan, plucking the fabric of her skirt between his fingers. “Or at least, I’ve never seen it before.”

“No?”

“No,” said Dan, & he used his leverage on her hips to pull her back, sitting down roughly on the floor & taking her with him. “I wanna see what else is new.”

Holly was sprawled out on the floor, cushioned by his legs (ow), her skirt riding up around her thighs, her stockings somehow still holding up.

Dan took her ankle in hand, resting it on his shoulder. He began to roll her stocking down, kissing every bit of skin that got bared as he pushed the grey fabric lower.

“You’re, uh… enthusiastic,” Holly mumbled from the floor, looking over the curve of her belly at him. “Very!”

“I can’t help it,” Dan nuzzled into her calf, digging his teeth in for a split second, just to feel the muscle move. “I missed you. I wanna see what else is new.”

“I grew a new pair of feet,” Holly said, deadpan. “While you were gone. My old ones just dropped off, & I’ve got new ones.”

“Will the new ones like being played with as much as the old ones?” Dan pulled the stocking off completely, leaving her foot pink & delicate looking in the light of the kitchen.

Holly blushed - for some reason, her feet being so sensitive always embarrassed her.

It was adorable.

So was the way she moaned when Dan took her heel in his palm & her toes in his mouth, or the way her hips stuttered forward when he slid his tongue between two toes, & began to suck.

“Oh… fuck, oh my GOD!” Holly wailed, & she was thrashing on the floor. “Please!”

“Mmm?” Dan sucked harder, & Holly’s other heel dug into his thigh.

“Dan,” Holly whimpered. “Please! You’re… you’re teasing me!”

“I know,” Dan said, kissing along the tip of each toe. “That’s why I’m doing it.”

She whined, then moaned again, as he went back to sucking on her toes again.

He didn’t start from the thigh & work his way down on her other foot - he pulled her thigh high off in one fluid movement, & crammed her toes into his mouth,.sucking on them, then pausing to kissing & nibble along her sole.

By the time he’d pushed her onto her back & spread her thighs wide enough for him to fit between them, she was gasping, whimpering. She shuddered when he kissed along the crease of her thigh, then buried his face between her legs, his nose against her clit, his tongue rasping along the seam of her labia through the thin blue cotton.

“Dan! Dan! Oh, fuck, Dan, don’t stop, please, don’t stop, don’t- ” Her hands were in his hair, twisting it around & around her fingers. It hurt, but it made him that much more horny. It was probably digging into her fingers, & he would have to kiss them later.

After.

There was a hasty, awkward moment where she lifted her ass off, pushing her skirt & her panties off in one go, dangling off of one thigh, & her pussy was wet & open before him, her pubic hair pasted down with arousal, her vulva pink & swollen, her clit throbbing in time with her heartbeat.

“Fuck,” Dan whispered, reverential. He was a pilgrim come to worship, here at the altar of his -

“If you call me a goddess, I’m going to kick you in the nose,” said Holly, getting up on her elbows to glare at him over the mound of her belly & her vulva.

“Was I saying that at loud?” Dan nuzzled closer, taking in the scent of her.

“Yep,” Holly said. “Have you been reading Fifty Shades or something?”

“No, no,” said Dan quickly. “Just, uh… I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” said Holly, her face softening. “Just don’t expect me to start going on about your pillar of manliness or something.”

“God forbid,” Dan mumbled, before he pressed his whole face forward.

Holly gasped, almost curling like an armadillo, her heels in his shoulders, & he slid his hands under her ass, pulling her closer to him, holding her in place as he began to slither his tongue along her slit, pausing to slide his whole tongue into her hole, then moving up to her clit, flickering the tip over it.

He moved back down again, nudging her clit with his nose, taking one of her labia into his mouth & sucking on it, running his teeth along the delicate skin. He’d have to clean hair out of his teeth later, but that was part of the FUN.

She bucked her hips against him & squealed, as he went back to fucking her with his tongue, pressing his nose against her clit. He used his thumbs to hold her open, licking more wetness out, getting his tongue deeper, tilting her hips towards him to get a better angle. He wriggled his tongue along her asshole, just for her startled “oh!”, before returning to her clit, sucking on it with just enough force to make his mouth hurt a bit.

“Oh my god,” Holly howled, & Dan grinned, glad he’d shaved, glad for his expertise in eating pussy, in this particular pussy, glad that he lived in a world that had pussy in it to begin with.

Holly was beginning to hunch her hips forward, tightening her grip on his hair, using his face like she used her vibrators.

Dan moaned, then started humming, absently aware that he was humping the floor, that his fic was probably gonna have a zipper imprint, that there was so much jizz stored up in his balls that he was probably gonna cum like a firehouse.

More aware of Holly beginning to pulse against his lips, her inner muscles fluttering, her clit getting bigger, throbbing harder, until she was arching her back off of the floor & digging her heels into his sides, crying out as she came & came, his tongue pressed against her clit as she rode it out.

“Oh god,” she moaned, as he came up to nuzzle into her neck, kiss along her jaw. “Put it in me, please. I’m still - oh! - I’m still… twitching!”

“You sure?” Dan sat up, unbuttoning & unzipping, shoving his pants & boxers down & squeezing his cock in his hand. “You could just lie back & enjoy yourself, maybe let me cum on your belly….”

“No,” Holly said, & it was her turn to push him over.

Dan made a surprised noise, but let himself be laid flat. He was already catching on to what it was she wanted to do, & holy fuck was he a lucky son of a bitch.

Holly more or less just sat on him, taking him into her in one long stroke, & she was indeed still twitching with the aftershocks, her vaginal muscles trembling around his cock as she began to bounce.

Dan put his hands on her hips, rocking his hips up, her skin so soft, his face still musky with her cum.

He could see her tits bouncing under her shirt, & that was… fuck, he wasn’t going to last long.

“Been… been thinking about this since I left,” Dan panted, planting his feet & holding her in place, thrusting up into her. “Lay in bed thinking… fuck… about you….”

“You mean about my pussy?” Holly brought her hand between her legs, her fingers catching his shaft as she began to play with her clit.

“No, no,” Dan said, slightly offended. “All of you. From your - ah! - your cute little… little toes to… the way your eyes crinkle up when you laugh, to… to… how well your… tits fit in my… in my… fuck, Holly!”

He grabbed her by the hips & stroked up into her, jackhammering his hips- he was gonna be sore tomorrow, but who the fuck cared? He came inside of her with a groan, his penis swelling up & spitting cum into her, a bit of it dribbling out around him to puddle in his groin.

Holly worked her clit for another minute, then made a face & pulled off of him with a sigh, flopping next to him on the floor.

“My bits aren’t feeling cooperative,” she told him.

“I’m sure if I give them a talking to,” Dan mumbled, pulling her against his chest. “In like… ten minutes.”

Holly laughed, cuddling closer. “I’m glad you liked the new skirt,” she said.

“Yeah,” said Dan. “And now every time I see it, I’m gonna remember you bouncing on my dick like that!”

“Oh my god, Dan,” Holly laughed, but she put her head on his chest.

Whatever remnants of him still missing her finally let go, & he sighed, relaxing on the cold linoleum.


End file.
